Shinji Ikari
|-|Shinji Ikari= |-|Unit-01= |-|Berserk Unit-01= |-|Awakened Unit-01= Summary Shinji Ikari is the Third Child, the main protagonist of the Neon Genesis Evangelion series and the designated pilot of Evangelion Unit-01. He is the son of the "deceased" Gehirn bioengineer Yui Ikari and NERV Commander Gendo Ikari. After his mother's death, he was abandoned by his father and lived for 11 years with his sensei, until he was summoned to Tokyo-3 to pilot Unit-01 against the Angels. He lives initially just with Misato Katsuragi; they are later joined by Asuka Langley Soryu. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 7-A | At least High 7-A | At least 6-C, likely High 6-A Name: Shinji Ikari Origin: Evangelion Age: 14 Gender: Male (Unit-01 is female, as it contains Yui's soul) Classification: Human | Evangelion Powers and Abilities: Normal Human Abilities | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, A.T. Fields (Can be used both defensively and offensively, such as in the form of optic blasts), Regeneration (Mid-Low; regenerated a broken arm, likely Low-High over time; like an angel, an Evangelion should be able to regenerate from its core alone given enough time) | Using an Anti A.T. Field, it can break down A.T. Fields, the fields that separate living beings from one another, turning their physical bodies into LCL and freeing their souls Attack Potency: Human level | Mountain level (Overpowered and stabbed through Unit-02's head when Kaworu was controlling it) | At least Small Island level+ (Fodderized Sachiel and Zeruel and tore through their A.T. Fields) | At least Island level (Should be much stronger than Berserk Unit-01), likely Multi-Continent level (Killed Lilith-Rei when Shinji rejected Instrumentality) Speed: Normal Human | Supersonic movement speed with Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Able to react and keep pace with Angels, who are capable of dodging Mach 14+ rounds from the "Pallet Gun") | Supersonic movement speed with Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions | Unknown. At least Hypersonic+, likely higher Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class G+ (Was able to match the mass of a descending Sahaquiel reinforced by an A.T. Field for at least 1 minute) | Class G+ | Class G+ Striking Strength: Human Class | Mountain Class | At least Small Island Class+ | At least Island Class, likely Multi-Continental Class (Tore its way out of Lilith-Rei) Durability: Human level | Mountain level (Tanked Israfel's self-destruction), higher with A.T. Field | At least Small Island level+, higher with A.T. Field | At least Island level (Was in the epicenter of the Anti A.T. Field explosion that unveiled the Black Moon), likely Multi-Continent level (It took Lilith-Rei's main body to break down Shinji's A.T. Field, and this took some time) Stamina: Average Human | Essentially indefinite when it has its Umbilical Cable connected, has a 5 minute internal battery otherwise. | Same as before. | Limitless (Has an S2 Engine, granting it limitless stamina) Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters with ranged weapons. | Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters with ranged weapons. | Extended melee range. Tens of kilometers with Anti A.T. Field. Standard Equipment: A Progressive Knife and a Pallet Gun. Intelligence: Average. Weaknesses: Shinji is extremely avoidant. | Unit-01 can be easily separated from its Umbilical Cord and only has 5 minutes of internal battery. | When Berserk, Unit-01 is uncontrollably destructive. Key: Shinji | Unit-01 | Berserk Unit-01 | Awakened Unit-01 Note: This profile covers Shinji in the original series. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Gurren Lagann (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) Gurren Lagann's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized. This was Gurren Lagann Pre-Time Skip (Simon) vs Shinji Ikari in Awakened Unit-01) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:Anime Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gainax Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Male Characters Category:Mecha Category:Pilots Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tragic Characters